


so i can crumble at your side

by likewinning



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Does <em>everyone</em> know I haven't fucked my boyfriend yet?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	so i can crumble at your side

"You again," Mia says when Kyle stumbles into the kitchen at six in the morning to start making coffee. Mia's leaning against the counter in her running clothes, eating an apple and reading something on her phone.

"Me," Kyle agrees. "Shit, are we out of hazelnut?"

Mia makes a face at him. "We," she says. "Aren't out of _anything_ , because you don't live here."

"Right," Kyle says. He grabs the regular stuff, resigns himself to needing to put half a pound of sugar in his coffee. "Sorry. If I'm here too much, I…"

"It's fine," Mia says. She shrugs. "Just giving you shit cuz I'm not getting any."

Kyle feels himself blush and hopes Mia isn't looking at him, but -

"What?" Mia asks. Kyle doesn't say anything. "Wait," Mia says. "Have you guys still not -"

"Keep your voice down," Kyle says. "He's still sleeping."

"It's been _months_ ," Mia says. "What do you _do_ in there?"

"Oh my god," Kyle says. "Please go away."

"Nope." Mia says. She sets her phone down and steps up to Kyle, waiting.

"What?" Kyle says. "It's not like - we do _stuff_ , okay, I'm not - why are we _talking_ about this?"

Mia takes a bite of her apple, chews, makes a face. "I mean on the one hand, Connor's practically my brother, so it is pretty gross to think about that. But like - I want him to be happy, you know?"

"I'm happy," Connor says, stepping out of the bedroom. He's fully dressed, jeans and a t-shirt, but he hasn't combed his hair or put on socks yet. Actually, Kyle's not sure Connor _owns_ a pair of socks. "Good morning," Connor says.

"Hey," Kyle says. Kyle steps up to him and Connor pulls him into a kiss, soft and warm and tasting like toothpaste.

"Um, hello," Mia says, and Connor pulls back, smiles at her.

"Hi, Mia," he says. "Did you have a nice run?"

"Fine," Mia says. She grabs her phone, tosses the rest of her apple and huffs off to her bedroom.

"Um," Kyle says. He goes back to pour his coffee, and Connor follows him, grabs a banana out of the bowl on the counter. "You know, if I'm here too much… I mean, if it bothers her…"

"It doesn't really," Connor says, and when Kyle raises his eyebrows, Connor smiles. "Trust me, I asked. She's just being Mia. Before we started dating, she kept telling me to _get out there_."

"Ugh," Kyle says.

"Mm," Connor says. He peels the banana, and when Kyle turns back around from stirring his coffee he forgets how to talk because Connor's _mouth_.

"That's not," Kyle chokes out. "That's not even fair."

Connor turns bright pink, of course. He drops his gaze, asks, "What were you talking about?"

Kyle shrugs. "Just us, I guess. She kind of asked why… you know."

"Oh," Connor says. "Right."

"You know it's not a big deal to me, right?" Kyle asks.

"I know," Connor says. He lets out a breath. "But I've been thinking."

"Oh, shit," Kyle says. "If this is you breaking up with me, please let me at least _finish_ my coffee first."

Connor looks at him like he's crazy. Kyle's pretty much used to it. "No," he says. "I mean I've been thinking about us having sex."

"Wait, really?" Kyle asks.

"Yes," Connor says. He laughs, and Kyle loves that sound. "I'm not - I'm not _dead_ , Kyle, I just don't want to wreck what we have."

"We won't," Kyle says. He wraps his arms around Connor's neck, tips forward and kisses him. There's more heat to it this time, and Connor grabs him around the waist, brings his hands down and squeezes Kyle's ass -

" _Not_ ," Mia says, " _Not_ in my goddamn kitchen!"

They break apart laughing, and Kyle shakes his head. "I gotta get to work. But - we'll talk about this later, right?"

"Of course," Connor says. He kisses Kyle again, even though Mia's standing right _there_ with her arms folded to supervise.

 

*

 

"Kyle," Donna says. " _Kyle_."

"Hm?" Kyle asks.

"You gonna finish making that frapp for me any time soon, or do I have to do it myself?"

Kyle looks down. He's apparently put so much whipped cream on this drink that it's starting to tilt to the side. "Sorry," Kyle says. He caps the drink and hands it off to Donna, who cleans it off in mild disgust. Once the customer's gone, she walks up to him where he's cleaning the pitcher.

"What's up, space cadet?" Donna asks.

"Huh?" Kyle asks. "Nothing."

"Kyle," Donna says. "I've had to comp like ten drinks already and we've been here three hours."

"Sorry," Kyle says.

"You and Connor doing okay?" Donna asks.

"We're good," Kyle says. "I just… How did you know?"

"How did I know _what_?" Donna asks. She snags a blueberry muffin from the bakery case and starts tearing it apart.

"You know," Kyle says. "With you and Kori… I mean, you'd dated guys before, right?"

Donna raises an eyebrow. "I dated _you_."

"Yeah," Kyle says. "But like… had you… before, with girls?"

"Sweetie," Donna says. "Are you trying to ask me about having sex with your boyfriend?"

"Maybe," Kyle stammers. "Maybe a little."

"Oh, honey," Donna says. She wraps him into a big hug, and she smells and feels _amazing_. They never would've worked out, but Kyle was still pretty wrecked when they broke up.

"Look," Donna says when she pulls apart. "I shouldn't be the one you talk to about this. Kori and me… Neither of us was anywhere near as inexperienced as _you_ guys are."

"Please tell me all about this sometime," Kyle teases, and Donna punches his arm.

"Just go slow, okay?" Donna asks. "Figure out what you both want. And just remember that if it's not perfect right away, it _can_ be."

"Yeah," Kyle says.

"Also," Donna says, walking over to ring someone up. "Just remember that if you hurt him, ex-boyfriend or not I will totally be on his side."

Kyle laughs. "You're a peach, Donna."

 

*

 

On his break, Kyle wanders around the mall kind of aimlessly. He grabs a pretzel for lunch, but he mostly just picks at it while he wanders in and out of stores. While he's on his phone trying to figure out what to text Connor, he runs straight into Dick Grayson.

"Woah, man," Dick says. He's carrying a huge bag full of candy, and there's already sugar on his mouth. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Kyle says. "I'm fine." Kyle starts to walk away, but then he stops.

"Dick?" he asks.

"Yeah?" Dick asks. He's working open one of those gigantic rainbow suckers that Kyle didn't think real people actually ate.

"Did it… Was it… Were you scared? You know, with you and M?"

Dick laughs, this kind of musical, full-body thing that makes his head tip back to show at _least_ one hickey, and Kyle used to think maybe Connor was the only guy he's ever been into, but maybe that's not accurate.

"Sorry," Dick says. "Didn't mean to - um. Yeah. I was. I still… It's crazy, right?"

"Yeah," Kyle agrees.

"But it's worth it," Dick says. He looks him in the eye, puts his hand on his shoulder. "But on a more practical side, it _is_ gonna hurt. Go slow. But then - it's pretty much amazing."

"Jesus," Kyle says. He winces. "Does _everyone_ know I haven't fucked my boyfriend yet?"

"Heh," Dick shrugs. "It's this place. I mean, Connor knows Mia, who knows Steph, who…"

"I'm totally leaving the country," Kyle says.

"Sure you are," Dick says. He holds out his sucker. "Want a lick?"

 

*

 

Since Connor's off that day and they haven't seen each other in a while, he heads over to Tim's place to hang out. Tim's dressed down today, glasses and a t-shirt and jeans, and they go into his room to play Mario Kart.

Before Connor met Tim, he'd never played a single video game in his life. He'd also never been friends with a boy who wore skirts sometimes, or seen ecstasy up close (not that he ever took any), or tasted sour gummy worms (which, it turned out, are made with gelatin).

"So," Connor says after their third game or so. Connor's won every round, which pisses Tim off to no end because, Tim always says, Connor chooses the _worst_ characters. "I think," Connor says. "I think Kyle and I are going to have sex."

On the TV screen, Tim sends Yoshi flying into a wall before he pauses the game and sets his controller down. "Seriously?"

"It's not a big deal," Connor says, and then at Tim's _look_ , he says, "I mean, it is but - it doesn't _have_ to be, right?"

Tim makes a face, then gets up. "Hold on," Tim says. "If you're going to talk to me about sex for the first time in the five years I've know you, I need more caffeine." Tim leaves the room, comes back a couple minutes later with a Red Bull and a bag of Sour Patch Kids, then sits on the floor and says, "Okay."

"Okay," Connor says. "We talked about it this morning, a little. How I'm - ready."

"And Kyle's probably chomping at the bit," Tim says. "Sorry."

"Yes," Connor says. "But he's only ever been with women. I think a part of him is just as terrified as I am."

Tim looks at him for a while, thinking. He munches on Sour Patch Kids, tossing the orange ones into the trash can in disgust, downs them with his Red Bull. "Well," Tim says. "I can't speak for timing and all that crap. I just do what feels right. But you should probably let him know that if he hurts you I _will_ put my spike heels through his scrotum."

Connor laughs, but Tim shakes his head. "I'm _serious_."

"I know you are," Connor says. "Thank you."

"Sure," Tim says. "I think it'll be okay, though. I mean, if Dick Grayson can figure it out, anyone can, right?"

"I…" Connor says. "I'm not sure if that's comforting to me."

"Forget it," Tim says. "Come on, let's get back to playing. I'm gonna _win_ this time."

He doesn't, but before Connor leaves, Tim sends him off with a handful of condoms and an unopened bottle of lube. "None of the fancy stuff yet," Tim says, while Connor blushes bright than a firetruck. "Just the basics."

"Um," Connor says. "Thank you."

Tim nods, and then like he just decided to do it, pulls him into a hug. It's strange. Connor's met more of Tim's boyfriends and girlfriends and sex partners than he can count, but aside from the time early in their friendship that Tim tried to kiss him, Connor doesn't think Tim has ever initiated contact like this.

"Tim?" Connor asks.

"Sorry," Tim says. He laughs and lets Connor go. "I'm too sober to pretend I'm not happy for you."

"I'm happy for me, too," Connor says.

"Cool," Tim says, shoving him out the door. "So go fuck your boyfriend."

 

*

 

Connor shows up at Kyle's house a little while after Kyle should be home from work. When Kyle answers the door, he already has a smudge of red paint on his chin. "Hey," Kyle says. "I was just about to text you."

"Oh," Connor says. "Is this a bad time? You're working. I can come back later if -"

"No," Kyle says. He pulls Connor into the apartment, which Connor has to let him do because Kyle has about as much muscle mass as the average twelve-year-old boy. "I meant, I was just about to text you to see you were coming over."

"Oh," Connor says.

"Yeah."

Connor stands in Kyle's living room, looking around. Donna has a lot of her photographs hung up and framed on the walls, mostly black and whites except for the one of Kori which is in bright, vivid color.

"She's gonna quit her job soon, you know," Kyle says when he sees Connor looking. "She's getting to that point where she's able to. Ever since people started seeing those photos of Kori, she's getting a lot of gigs."

"That's wonderful," Connor says.

"Yeah," Kyle says. "Let's go to my room?"

Connor follows him, and Kyle shuts the door behind him. The room smells like paint from what Kyle's been working on, something with bright reds and yellows that makes Connor dizzy to look at. Or maybe that's just -

"So," Kyle says. He sits down on the bed, and Connor sits next to him. "We were going to. Talk."

Connor looks at him. Neither of them ever expected this to happen, much less _work_. And Kyle has been so patient with him.

"Connor?" Kyle asks. "Are you okay? I mean, if you're not ready for this, I -"

Connor kisses him. Not soft like this morning, but hard, sure. He grabs a fistful of Kyle's shirt and Kyle moans into his mouth, licks his way inside. Connor starts to work open Kyle's jeans with his free hand, and Kyle pulls back, panting.

"Wait," Kyle says. "Connor, are you -"

"Yes," Connor says. He smiles at him. "I'm sure." He cups Kyle's face in his hands, asks, "Are _you_?"

"God, yeah," Kyle says, and he tackles Connor down onto the bed and kisses him harder, trailing his lips along Connor's cheek, his jaw, biting lightly at his neck.

"You're not," Connor asks. "You're not scared?"

Kyle looks at him. He gets his fingers under Connor's shirt, and Connor helps him get it off before Kyle kisses him again, says, "I'm fucking terrified, man. About the sex stuff, about… But I want you. I want." Kyle ducks his head, blushing, but looks up at him again before he says, "I want you inside me, Connor."

"Oh," Connor says. He licks his lips, then says, "I want - I want that, too."

"Good." Kyle grins. "See? We totally had the talk."

Connor laughs. He takes Kyle's shirt off, then finishes with his jeans and boxers. Kyle starts on his, but Connor stops him a minute. "Not -" he says, when Kyle gives him a panicked look. "It's not that. Just, Tim gave me, uh." He pulls the handful of condoms and lube Tim gave him out of his pocket, and Kyle falls on his chest, giggling.

"Sorry," Kyle says. "Sorry. It's just - our friends know way too much about our lives, don't they?"

"Possibly," Connor agrees. He and Kyle work his jeans and boxers off. "But they mean well, don't they."

"Yeah," Kyle says. He pushes himself back up, brushes his lips against Connor's. "I guess they do."

They make out like that for a while until Kyle starts grinding against him, their dicks brushing together with every downward motion. "God, you feel good," Kyle says against his mouth. "Should we do this?"

"Yes," Connor says. Kyle sits up and takes the lube from him and spreads a generous amount on Connor's fingers. Then he takes Connor's hand and guides him back.

"Just - go slow, right?" Kyle asks, and Connor nods.

"Of course," he says. He slides his finger into Kyle carefully, and Kyle takes a breath. "Does it - does it hurt?"

"No," Kyle says. He shakes his head. "Just feels weird. It's not - I tried. After we started. When I knew I wanted... But. Don't stop, okay?"

"Okay," Connor says. He slides his finger in and out a few times until Kyle tells him he can added another, and _that's_ when Kyle makes this amazing, whining sound.

"Oh fuck," Kyle says. He thrusts back into Connor's fingers, and Connor hits something he knows must be Kyle's prostate because Kyle's _leaking_ on his belly, his eyes shut and his face flushed. Connor wishes he was an artist like Kyle, that he could show him exactly how beautiful he is.

"One more," Kyle tells him. Connor doesn't think he even knows that he's rocking back and forth on him, doesn't know how desperate he even is. "One more, get me stretched out, need you _in_ me."

Connor swallows and adds another finger. It's a tight fit, and Kyle breathes in _hard_ before his shoulders relax, before he looks down at Connor and _smiles_. "Love your hands," Kyle says as Connor continues his slow thrusts. "God, just want them on me all day."

"I want," Connor says. "I want that, too." It doesn't make him blush to say it, and maybe that's part of what makes Kyle say, "Okay. Okay, I'm ready."

He eases his fingers back out of Kyle, wincing at Kyle's wince, and then Kyle rips open the condom and slides it on him, uses more lube on Connor's dick. "How do you want to?" Kyle asks.

"Just like this," Connor says. He needs to see Kyle, needs to know this is still okay. Kyle nods, dips his head down and kisses him. Soft, reassuring, like he's not just as terrified as Connor is.

"Okay," Kyle says, and then he reaches back for Connor's dick, grips it and slowly sits back on it.

"Oh," Connor says, at the same time Kyle says, "Oh, _fuck_."

"Kyle," Connor says, "Are you -" But Kyle shushes him.

"I'm fine," he says. He laughs. "I'm - trying not to give myself a heart attack taking all of you at once, but jesus, Connor."

Connor laughs, then _groans_ when Kyle takes more of him, when he feels the tight heat squeezing and surrounding his dick. His eyes feel like they could roll back in his head with it, but he can't look away from Kyle, whose neck is glistening with sweat, whose chest is pink with heat, whose dick is covered in precome with how much he _wants this_. Wants - him.

Then he's all the way inside Kyle, and for a moment, Connor forgets that he _does_ have a basic idea of what to do here. Kyle takes Connor's hands and puts them on his hips and they both start to move, something slow and rocking that nonetheless is better than anything Connor's ever felt before.

"God," Kyle says. "God, Connor, you feel so good in me. Can't - I wanna do this every _day_."

"Yes," Connor agrees. He helps Kyle lift himself off him with each upward thrust, and he knows it will leave bruises on Kyle's hips, just as Kyle's no doubt leaving bruises on his shoulders. "You feel amazing," Connor tells him.

"So do you," Kyle says. "Can you - can you go faster if you get on top? I need -"

Connor doesn't wait for him to finish the sentence. He lifts Kyle off of him and lays him back on the bed, and Kyle wraps his legs around him while Connor guides himself back _in_.

" _Fuck_ ," Kyle says. "God, yeah, like that. _Connor_."

The sheets slide under them as they move, as Connor thrust faster, harder, lifting Kyle's ass off the bed so he can get deeper. Kyle moans for him, drags him down into a kiss, and when Connor gets his hand on Kyle's dick, Kyle pulls away with a shout and comes.

Connor stills then, starts to pull out, but Kyle laughs, whacks him on the shoulder and says, "Don't you _dare_. Come on. Come for me."

Connor moans and finds his rhythm again, and Kyle clenches around him, says his name until Connor forgets to think, forgets to breathe, forgets about everything but the orgasm that hits him like a punch in the stomach.

He crashes on top of Kyle until Kyle gently reminds him to pull out, and Connor ties up the condom and tosses it in the trash before collapsing right back on top of him.

"Oh," Connor says.

"You okay?" Kyle asks. He brushes his fingers through Connor's hair.

"I," Connor says. "Is it always like that?"

Kyle laughs. "Speaking from experience? Sadly, no."

"Hm," Connor says. He gets lost in thought for a while just listening to Kyle breathe, watching the sun go down through the window, feeling the thump of Kyle's heartbeat against his ear. Eventually he dozes off, and when he wakes up again Kyle's back at his easel, still naked but painting something else.

"Hi," Kyle says when he feels Connor watching him.

"Hi," Connor says. He sits up and starts to put one of the sheets over him, but then decides to hell with it and walks right up to Kyle, pulls him in and kisses him.

"Heh," Kyle says. He dabs at Connor with his paintbrush, leaving a green dot on his chest. "I was gonna ask if we were okay, but that kind of answers my question, huh?"

"Yes," Connor says. He looks at Kyle's painting, and isn't surprised to find himself staring back. "I think it does."


End file.
